Administrative Core (Core A): Project Summary / Abstract The Administrative Core will have the sole responsibility for oversight and management of the MIT Superfund Research Program (SRP). The Administrative Core will be directed by Professor Bevin P. Engelward, Program Director with the help of Professor John M. Essigmann, co-Program Director, along with Ms. Amanda Tat (Administrative Officer). Professor Engelward has overall responsibility for both the scientific leadership and financial management. The Administrative Core is the hub for all MIT-SRP enrichment activities and financial management, and it interacts closely with the Research Translation Core, which coordinates internal communication and communication with stakeholders. The Administrative Officer is responsible for all budgetary aspects, as well as ensuring that we are in compliance with all policies and procedures of both MIT and our sponsoring agency. The Administrative Core is responsible for coordinating the activities of the MIT- SRP by providing an administrative framework and a resource infrastructure in support of the research activities for the Projects and the administrative activities for the Cores of the MIT-SRP. The goals of this Core are to provide exceptional (1) grant management; (2) financial accounting for each of the Projects and Cores; (3) assistance with annual progress report submissions; (4) planning and organization of monthly meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and Projects and Cores meetings, and the planning and organization of annual meetings for the External Advisory Board (EAB); (5) development, maintenance, and update of the new MIT-SRP website; (6) communication and circulation of the MIT-SRP news and enrichment events; (7) interaction channels among the Projects and Cores as well as dissemination of their research findings in a timely manner; and (8) via, its interaction with the Research Translation Core, it provides a mechanism for a two-way dialog with other peer SRP Centers and with governmental and industrial groups who represent other professional stakeholders, such as Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), the Agency for Toxic Substances & Disease Registry (ATSDR) the Massachusetts Department of Public Health as well as our community advocacy groups and the general public. A strong relationship between the Administrative and Research Translation Cores is critical in order for research and engagement progress coordinated by the Administrative Core to be communicated in a two-way exchange with our stakeholders. The Administrative Core has a pivotal role in ensuring an effective overall strategy for the MIT-SRP. Overall, the Administrative Core will be the focal point of support for all of the Projects and Cores.